


Anatomy

by fleshlycherry



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlycherry/pseuds/fleshlycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Kaylee right before River comes upon them during Objects In Space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for luridmuse on the occasion of her birthday, orginally posted April 12th, 2005.

His fingers trailed slowly down the top of her calf, feeling smooth, warm skin, and beneath it, hard bone.

"Thiiiiiiis one, is your tibia."

Her leg jerked when he reached her ankle, and she giggled.

"Ticklish?"

"Not at all," she responded, still laughing and trying to pull her foot away from his fingers.

"Good, good. In that case, these..." he said laughing as he lunged for her foot and began to tickle mercilessly, "are your metatarsals."

They struggled against each other, laughing and making sure as to look like they hadn’t noticed how close they were pressed. Eventually she settled her head back on the couch.

"Tell me a story, Simon."

He looked across at her, eyes closed, face tilted up into the false light, and smiled.

"Well right after I made surgeon...


End file.
